


Made to Love

by EstelweNadia



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Secret Relationship, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstelweNadia/pseuds/EstelweNadia
Summary: That we are one life, one worldSo let's come togetherWe'll weather the stormA rain of colours, look up to the skyWe're all made of shooting starsWe're made to loveOr: From facing daunting interview in front of the cameras after a long hiatus (Xiao Zhan), to dealing with overzealous saesengs (Yibo), they are reminded that in times of hardship and struggle, they are never alone, as long as they have each other as part of their lives.(Please do not repost or reupload this work to any other site outside of AO3 without the expressed permission from the author.)
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Made to Love

**Author's Note:**

> I was so happy to see Xiao Zhan back, but little did I know that the interview was going to be painful. I watched it once, I don't ever want to watch it again because it's too painful. TT_TT

The months hadn't been kind, but Xiao Zhan was trying.

He was _really_ trying.

Sometimes it was all he could do not to crumble from the sheer weight of the storm that had been ceaselessly battering him since his rise to fame.

His Studio had been his lifebuoy, constant encouragement from his parents had been his support...

And Yibo's unwavering love, had been his air to breathe, keeping him grounded and sane, when the storm was insistent in dragging him down under.

The release of Spot Light had assuaged the storm somewhat, and its success transcended many records within a few hours.

It led Xiao Zhan to believe that admist the raging storm, there was still silvers of sunlight from his steadfast, loyal fans, bringing upon them a ray of hope that eventually, everything would be alright again.

He would soon emerge into the spotlight, but first there was a hurdle he had yet to overcome.

And Xiao Zhan, he wasn't ready.

The interview would start soon, and Xiao Zhan wasn't ready.

He buried his face in his hands and tried to summon whatever strength he had left.

"Xiao Laoshi," A soft voice interrupted his turmoil. "Your phone. Please answer the call."

Closing his eyes, Xiao Zhan accepted the phone and connected the call.

" _Zhan-gē_."

Xiao Zhan breathed. "Yibo. Why are you calling me? Aren't you busy?"

" _I forced them to give me a half an hour break,_ " Yibo replied solemnly. " _Because I know you have an important interview soon, right?"_

"Oh, Yibo, you don't have to..."

" _I must_ ," Yibo insisted firmly. " _Because you are my boyfriend and I love you. I know that you are going through a lot of shitstorm and I'm sorry that I can't be physically there for you even though I really want to, but please, Zhan-gē, never ever forget that you are never alone, and that I love you_."

"I haven't forgotten," Xiao Zhan whispered, "And I love you too. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I can never be more grateful that you are part of my life."

" _Ace that interview okay, Zhan-gē? Speak from your heart. Be true to yourself. Once this interview is over you can close the door to the shitstorm, close that chapter, move on, and start a brand new one. I know you can do it, Zhan-gē. You are stronger than anyone has given you credit for, and stronger than you know."_

Xiao Zhan felt like he had stepped off the precipice, and found solid ground beneath his feet, instead of falling and not knowing when he would crash.

"Xiao Laoshi!" A voice rang out. "Five more minutes! Get ready!"

"Thank you, Yibo," Xiao Zhan said, his voice tender and warm. "I feel much better now. I have to go. Love you, _baobei_."

" _Love you more, hai mian bao bao_."

* * *

Xiao Zhan returned to his hotel room seconds away from breaking down.

He managed to hold back his emotions throughout the nerve-racking interview, still smiled at his staff and nodded his goodnight, but once he's in his room he sat on his bed, buried his head in his hands and shuddered with the weight of his pain.

He barely registered his phone ringing. Shrill and insistent. When Xiao Zhan took too long to answer, it fell silent, only to start ringing again.

 _It must be Yibo_ , thought Xiao Zhan belatedly.

It's a video call. Xiao Zhan answered, but refused to turn on the camera. He didn't want Yibo to see him like this - frail and breaking apart. 

" _Zhan-gē! It's over! Are you okay now? Zhan-gē, answer me!_ "

Xiao Zhan swallowed the lump in his throat but was unsuccessfully. His voice was hoarse and raspy when he said, "Yibo, I'm fine."

" _Bullshit_!" Yibo snapped, clearly outraged. Xiao Zhan couldn't help but flinched. " _I watched the interview, Zhan-gē. You were seconds away from crying. There were tears in your eyes, cracks in your smile and pain in your voice. You may fool the rest of them, but you can't fool me! Are you crying now, Zhan-gē?_ "

"No," Xiao Zhan croaked, even as tears cascaded down his cheeks in rivulets and they couldn't seem to stop. It's like Yibo's voice was the catalyst to the destruction of his control over his emotions.

" _You are, aren't you?_ " Yibo's voice softened. " _It's okay, Zhan-gē. Cry it out. For as long and as much as you want. You will feel better afterwards, I promise._ "

Lost in his tears Xiao Zhan could hear Yibo quietly singing.

_wén... dí shēng dú chóu chàng_   
_yún shēn yè, wèi yāng_

_shì.. yǔ fēi dōu guò wǎng_   
_xǐng lái le_   
_zěn néng dāng mèng yī chǎng_

_hóng chén zhōng_   
_huǐ yù dé shī rú hé qù liàng_

_xiāo xiāo xuè rè dāo fēng liáng_

_shān gāo shuǐ yuǎn_   
_yòu wén qín xiǎng_

_chén qíng wèi jué_   
_wò dí huā yuè rú shuāng_

There was a slight pause, and Xiao Zhan gathered himself enough to continue.

_zhǔ yī hú shēng sǐ bēi_   
_huān jì shào nián láng_   
_míng yuè yī jiù hé lái chàng wǎng_

_bù rú xiāo xiāo sǎ sǎ_   
_lì biàn fēng hé làng_

_tiān yá yī qū gòng yōu yáng_

Xiao Zhan trailed off, unable to continue but he was no longer crying.

"I miss this song," Xiao Zhan admitted. "I miss us singing this song together."

" _We will, Zhan-gē_ ," Xiao Zhan didn't know where Yibo possessed such confidence and conviction but it was reassuring and calming.

Xiao Zhan smiled. "Mn."

" _Can you turn on your camera, Zhan-gē?_ " Yibo asked. " _I want to see you._ "

"Hahahaha, no! I look horrible right now."

" _Zhan-gē and horrible don't belong in the same sentence!_ " Yibo argued. " _Come on, Zhan-gē', please?_ "

There was no way Xiao Zhan could say no to Yibo. He turned on his camera.

Yibo's adorable face beamed back at him. " _That's my Zhan-gē! Beautiful even when he's crying!_ "

" _Shut up_ ," "Xiao Zhan sniffed, wiping his face. He knew how he looked like - eyes red-rimmed and puffy, nose runny...

But Yibo begged to differ. 

" _I miss you, Zhan-gē..._ " Yibo's exuberance suddenly vanished. Suddenly he looked small and sad. Xiao Zhan wanted to reach out and pull Yibo into his embrace, if he could.

"I miss you more, Yibo... and thank you for everything tonight."

The expression Yibo displayed next looked eerily but heart-wrenchingly _familiar_. 

" _There is no need for thank you and sorry between us..._ "

Xiao Zhan's widened. 

_Lan Wangji. Lan Zhan._

But the facade instantly fell away when Yibo smiled warmly at him, so unlike Lan Wangji but so endearingly Yibo. 

" _... Zhan-gē_."


End file.
